<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Days (day 2) by opalthehappypanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647317">School Days (day 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda'>opalthehappypanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beacon (RWBY) Didn't Fall, F/F, Tags Are Hard, Weiss Schnee-centric, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss starts to realize that she may have feelings for Ruby. Maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School Days (day 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you do on the test Ruby?" asked Weiss as Team RWBY leaves Pf. Ports classroom. Weiss got a perfect mark on the test but Weiss wants to know if her hours studying with Ruby actually helped her.</p><p>"Good!" beamed Ruby, "I got an 85%. Thanks for helping me study Weiss. It really helped."</p><p>Weiss hummed and followed Yang and Blake as they headed towards the cafeteria. The halls are full of people forcing Weiss close to Ruby, their shoulders bumping. Well, more Weiss's shoulder bumping Ruby's upper arm. Weiss glanced out a window they passed and saw the sun out with no clouds in the sky. Maybe they could eat lunch outside for a change.</p><p>"That's good to hear Ruby." smiled Weiss. It's weird, Weiss used to rarely smile, but now they came to her easily. It's a nice change.</p><p>"Do you think they're going to have chicken today? I didn't get to have any last time. Yang and Nora ate it all," said Ruby dodging a running student who yelled a quick 'sorry'.</p><p>"Maybe," says Weiss, considering if she should ask Ruby if the Team can eat outside, "It's nice out today. We should take advantage of it."</p><p>"Oh! Weiss, that's a great idea!" grinning at Weiss's suggestion, Ruby runs to Blake and Yang, asking if they want to have lunch under the sun. And Weiss can't help but smile again.</p><p>Life used to feel so cold and trivial before coming to Beacon. But now it's warm. Weiss has friends who she can truly say are her friends. Yang is the warm and welcoming blast of sunshine Weiss didn't know she even needed. Blake is truly wonderful to talk to and they have grown much closer after Blake ran off.</p><p>But Ruby. Ruby is different. Ruby skipped 2 years and got into Beacon early. That used to irritate Weiss to no end; because Weiss has worked so hard to even have the opportunity to leave Atlas and come to Beacon. And it didn't seem fair that some girl had got in just because she <em>happened</em> to meet the Headmaster before the semester started. It seemed like Ruby didn't even have to work for it. But Ruby had worked hard to get to where she is today, and she still does.</p><p>Ruby was the first person to really break down some of Weiss's walls, and she didn't even know it.</p><p>Weiss snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to Ruby.</p><p>"Whatcha thinking about there Weiss?"</p><p><em>You</em>, thought Weiss.</p><p>"I'm thinking about how your test score can be even better next time."</p><p>"Aw Weiss, it's lunchtime. Think about food," Ruby throws her arm onto Weiss's shoulders, "Food is much better than studying!"</p><p>"I thought you want to become a great Huntress? Not a food connoisseur." Weiss rolled her eyes when Ruby waves her free hand in the air in a dramatic manner, much like she did when they became partners.</p><p>"Of course I do! But first," Ruby steps away from Weiss, and she misses the warmth immediately. But Ruby just grabs Weiss's hand instead. "It's time to go eat!"</p><p>And just like that Ruby pulls Weiss towards the cafeteria. Weiss felt her heart skip a beat, staring at Ruby's hand holding hers as Ruby takes her away.</p>
<hr/><p>It's been a week. It's been a whole week since Ruby held Weiss's hand and her heart still flutters and skips whenever Ruby does anything nice to her. Weiss has never had to deal with something like this before and she's <em>freaking out</em>.</p><p><em>Maybe I'm sick.</em> Ruby's face flutters through Weiss's thoughts and she can feel her face warm. <em>Oh Gods, do I like Ruby?</em></p><p>Weiss never really read any kind of romance novels when she was growing up. She was either studying, training, or doing whatever her Father wanted. So she doesn't have any kind of context to give her an idea of what… liking someone like that is like.</p><p>But Blake has read lots of books like that. She reads just about anything that catches her eye. Maybe she should ask Blake for help. No. She's a Schnee. Schnee's don't need any kind of help or support. Wait, no that's what her Father tried so hard to drill into Weiss. Asking for help isn't a sign of weakness, it's a show of trust.</p><p>Sighing, Weiss turned her head to see Blake's sleeping form on her bed in the dark shadows. Weiss does trust Blake. She's just going to have to prove that to herself tomorrow and ask Blake about crushes and romantic feelings. No biggie.</p><p>Softly groaning Weiss faces the wall and tries to relax. Focusing on her breathing, Weiss falls asleep dreaming about roses.</p>
<hr/><p>Blake doesn't know what she did, but Weiss has been glaring at her for the past 2 hours. Weiss followed Blake into the library claiming that she was just going to study while Blake read her book. Which is fine by her because Weiss can actually be quite for longer than half an hour. But that was 2 hours ago and Weiss has barely touched her textbooks and has just been glaring at Blake, like she's trying to telepathically figure out how Blake works or something.</p><p>10 more minutes pass before Blake finally caves in.</p><p>"Okay," Blake snaps her book shut and stares Weiss dead in the eyes. "Why are you glaring at me like that? You haven't even opened your book and we've been here for literary hours."</p><p>"How do you know you have a crush on someone?" Okay, Blake was definitely not expecting something like that at all. And now, taking a closer look Weiss does look more nervous and angry.</p><p>"Uh, why are you asking me?" asked Blake.</p><p>"Because you read those filthy romance novels, so you have to at least know the signs," said Weiss</p><p>"My books are not filthy," retorted Blake crossing her arms.</p><p>"My point is that you've read romance novels. I… I never- I haven't so I'm asking for your help here." said Weiss starting to get close to begging at this point.</p><p>Blake frowns, thinking, "Is this about your crush on Ruby?"</p><p>"NO!" Weiss can <em>feel</em> her blush reaching her ears. Blake just laughs.</p><p>"Hahaha! Oh, my Gods. A little Rose has melted your heart, huh, Princess?" Blake wiped the tears that formed in her eyes. Oh man, Yang would get a kick out of this.</p><p>Weiss grits her teeth at being called Princess. Weiss is no Princess, she can take care of herself and doesn't need anyone to save her.</p><p>"Can you help me or not?" snapped Weiss.</p><p>"Hmmm, being honest always works. But if you're too … nervous to talk to her in person, maybe try a note to get the conversation going." suggested Blake. "But, it's Ruby we're talking about. I don't know if she's ready to be in a relationship right now."</p><p>Weiss thinks about that. Ruby has never talked about boys or girls at all. She's never seen Ruby get flustered or be interested in anyone. And Ruby is only 15, she's younger than everyone else.</p><p>"You're right. I don't think I should rush into something like this. I mean, I barely understand how I feel about her, and she's younger than the rest of us," Weiss sighs, dropping her head in her hands. "I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship either."</p><p>"That's okay Weiss. These things need time to grow and be understood," Blake sighs. "Besides you should start a romantic relationship when you have yourself figured out."</p><p>"Thank you, Blake."</p><p>"Anytime."</p>
<hr/><p>Years later Weiss finally asks Ruby to be her girlfriend. Ruby said yes, and they dated for years before Ruby popped the question and they finally got married.</p><p>"I can't believe you had a crush on me! That's so embarrassing Weiss."</p><p>"Ruby we're married."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had more fun writing this one. Useless lesbian Weiss is a stan.</p><p>I had to finish writing this on my phone in car. Not very fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>